


Jumping From The Bow

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [61]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Smut, Siren!Klaus, Sirens, VampirePirate!Caroline, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had thought to tell Caroline that sirens existed. Until she's attempting to throw herself overboard, hypnotized by his song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping From The Bow

**Jumping From The Bow**

**(Prompt:** **"i'm a siren and you're a pirate but i decide not to kill u because you're actually really really REALLY cute oh shit" Klaroline au Please! Title from 'Into the Ocean' by Blue October. Rated M-ish? Mild Smut).**

Somehow Caroline always _feels_ it, before she hears it. The melody sinks into her skin, dancing along her tendons and bones. The fine hairs on her arms stand on end and she sways, her body betraying her by going pliant and eager. And then the notes hit her, low and sensual. Seductive.

That's usually the point where Kat snaps her neck.

They're all affected by the songs that pour out of the deep along this part of their usual route. But none so much as Caroline. She'd had one leg over the rail the first time they'd sailed this part of the coast. It had been automatic, no thought in her head but _more_. Of the sound, the feelings it stirred in her. She'd been greedy and desperate and had fought the arms that had attempted to hold her back.

To no avail. She had three decades of vampirism on her, but the rest of the crew still had at least a century more than that. Kat and Enzo had wrestled her off the deck, shoved her into her quarters and held her down until her senses had returned. When she'd come round Kat had been straddling her, looking highly amused, "I know it's been awhile for you, Sweet Pea, but diving into the sea to fuck a siren will not end well."

Caroline had shaken her hair out of her face, sat up on her elbows, "A what?"

"Siren," Enzo had supplied, from where he'd been helping himself to her share of the rum they'd smuggled on one of their recent jobs. She'd been about to scold him (because it wasn't her fault he didn't know how to pace himself) but he'd continued speaking, not heeding her black look in the slightest, "Predators of the deep, luring sailors to their deaths with the power of their songs."

"Those exist?" Caroline had asked.

"Why so skeptical?" Katherine had drawled pointedly. "Vampire."

Caroline had supposed they made a good point.

"They don't do much for us, make us a little tingly but that's easy enough to resist. Not sure why you were gagging to go overboard," Katherine had said, tipping her head to the side and staring at Caroline contemplatively.

Caroline blushes, remembering the images that had flashed through her mind, the hands and mouth that had been stroking her so expertly in her imagination. How she'd twisted and moaned. It had seemed so _real_. She scrambles for an explanation, "Maybe because I wasn't prepared? If I'd know what was happening I might have been able to fight it."

Enzo had shrugged, and finished the last of his pilfered rum, "I guess we'll see, won't we? There's still the return trip."

* * *

It hadn't seemed like an ominous statement at the time, but it kind of turned out to be.

The return trip hadn't been much better. Caroline had once again fallen prey to the Siren's song. Katherine had bitten out an expletive, yanked Caroline by her shoulder, before locking her head between her hands. Caroline had woken up crumpled on the deck (and not happy about it) but she'd been mollified by the snack Kat had brought for her. A man from a town near where they'd docked. He'd been very handsome. She'd contemplated relieving some of her… tension, having woken up achy and damp between her thighs. He'd looked at her with a certain amount of appreciation, and it would have been easy enough to undo her braids, seduce him with soft smiles and fleeting touches. But the idea had left Caroline cold. Something about his dark hair and bulky musculature had put her off.

In the end she'd just drunk from him, and he'd been pretty tasty. She'd even let him live, sending him unsteadily down the gangplank, with a compelled story about getting drunk and wandering through port.

She'd still given Kat the silent treatment for the next three days.

Caroline had secretly hoped that she could avoid another incident like those two. That they'd take jobs that would take them far away from that particular piece of ocean.

But Caroline had never had much luck with wishes, good fortune not a thing she'd ever been able to rely on. She'd become accustomed to scraping and clawing for the things she wanted, carving out the life she wanted.

So she hadn't been surprised when, less than a month later, a run had taken them back. She'd nearly swallowed her considerable pride and asked Enzo to do the honors and leave her temporarily dead in her bunk, but there's no way Kat wouldn't have found out, no way she wouldn't have needled Caroline at every opportunity (for decades and centuries to come) for taking the coward's way out.

She'd been on deck, with the rest of the crew, head held high as they'd worked to steer the boat through the rocky waters. Caroline had focused on her breathing, attempted to clear her mind, to resist the heady lure of that voice.

She'd made a better effort, that third time, the sensations not so foreign. Caroline had frozen, at the first phantom caress, had balled her fists and let her nails cut into her palms to attempt to distract herself. But her resistance had crumbled, embarrassingly fast for a girl as iron willed as Caroline knew herself to be. She'd taken one step port-side, and Enzo had been there. He made a mockingly disappointed noise, shaking his head. "I really was rooting for you, Gorgeous," he'd told her. Right before swift hands reached out and wrenched her neck.

Enzo was at least polite enough to put her in her bed like a civilized person.

By the fourteenth voyage Caroline's had _enough_.

She awakens with a growl, finds the ship docked and deserted. Caroline puts on her nicest dress, the one that leaves her breasts barely contained, and lets her hair spill down her back in riotous curls. She paints her lips red and her lashes dark. She stalks off of the ship, follows the sounds of laughter and revelry into a tavern. Turns heads, with her disheveled appearance and scandalous dress.

She gets a drink, and makes eyes at a pretty sailor. He's young, and fair, almost cherubic looking. He appears flabbergasted to have caught her attention, and his hands shake when Caroline grasps one, leaning down and asking him to dance with her.

She presses her curves against him for two songs, before she licks her lips and asks him to join her for a walk. He's clumsy, but eager, and Caroline directs his hands under her skirts when she presses him against a wall. Rubs her thigh against his straining cock and tears into his neck.

He can't quite seem to find a pleasing rhythm, his fingers merely plunge, no finesse to the movement. And his attentions to her clit are inconsistent and at times overly harsh, leaving her wincing. Caroline finding herself frustrated and highly annoyed, drinks deeper then she'd meant to. She doesn't hear anyone approach, lets out a snarl when she'd pulled away. "No killing in the middle of a run, remember? It's bad for business," Enzo reminds her, the scold mild and more amused then anything. He offers her a handkerchief, and bends to where her dance partner's slumped on the ground. Feels for a pulse, "A touch slow, but it's there. He should be fine."

Caroline rolls her eyes and bites into her wrist. Roughly tips the boy's head back and wrenches his mouth open with her thumb on his chin. She lets a scant mouthful pour down his throat, enough to heal him, before she turns to leave.

Enzo trails after her, "Not going for another go? That seemed a bit… unsatisfying."

She narrows her eyes and glares at him, but Enzo stares straight ahead, keeping pace with Caroline's swift angry stride, "It was, actually. And I suspect another attempt would yield similar results."

"Sounds like a dire turn of events," Enzo notes. "You get a bit cranky when you're pent up."

Oh, Caroline knows. It's been a struggle not to tear into the crew, verbally or otherwise, for the tiniest mistakes lately. Her patience rides a razors edge, and Caroline knows a snap is inevitable. Unless…

A thought hits her, so brilliant that she's kicking herself for not considering it before. She finds herself giggling, pleased and giddy.

Enzo looks interested, and a bit wary, "There's something ominous about that sound," he muses.

Caroline smiles brightly at him, loops her arm through his, "Me? Ominous? That's unkind, Enzo. I've merely decided a new hobby is in order."

"Oh? Do tell."

Caroline's smile turns satisfied, "What do you know about fishing?"

* * *

Now, they hadn't been able to go directly as much as Caroline had wanted to. Capturing a creature of myth and legend required a little _finesse_. A bit of research, some help from Katherine's contacts. A visit to a witch, favors exchanged, a net fortified with magic. It took weeks before they were ready to set out, accompanied only be a skeleton crew of vampires. No one who could be easily tempted by the Siren's allure. Caroline herself had been fitted with a necklace, an ugly thing, but it was said to offer protection, was supposed to stop her from throwing herself at their captive, the second he was onboard.

Nearing the usual spot, Caroline's nervous, pacing the deck restlessly. She holds her breath when she first feels it, anxiously waits for the hazy feeling that usually envelops her senses to overcome her. But it doesn't. The usual arousal's there, her nipples tight and straining against her bodice. But she can think through it, her reason intact.

So perhaps the necklace could stay, despite its affront to her sense of fashion.

They typically aim for speed, blow through this section of their route as quickly as possible. But not this time. This time they're hunting, and they slow accordingly. Caroline makes her way to the rail, and Kat flashes over, "Please tell me that we didn't spend good money on a useless trinket and you still want to hurl yourself overboard?"

"We didn't spend good money on a useless trinket," Caroline repeats dutifully. "I'm fine. But I think…"she furrows her brow, contemplates the nagging thoughts in her brain, urging her in a certain direction. "I think I know where to go."

If Kat thinks she's crazy, she doesn't show it, stepping back and barking at the crew to navigate according to Caroline's commands. Caroline closes her eyes and listens to her instincts, the necklace resting hot and heavy against her throat.

They only have to throw the net once.

Their prey struggles mightily, and the boat lists, until all hands pitch in to raise it up. He struggles, his powerful tail caught in the ropes, hands clutching at it, trying to tear, the lean muscles of his arms and shoulders straining. Caroline winces, feeling a pang of sympathy, as he's dumped harshly onto the deck. His eyes snap to hers immediately, a deep blue that burns with annoyance.

Caroline finds she can't look away, not even when Katherine sidles up beside her, "My, my," she murmurs appreciatively, eyes drinking the Siren in. "Isn't he something to look at? I kind get why you were so eager to dive right in."

Caroline doesn't answer, disconcerted by how close his face resembles that of the imaginary lover who's been starring in her dreams and fantasies since she'd first heard his music. How was that possible? Caroline wondered. She felt as if she knew the fullness of those lips on hers, the texture of his skin. The feel of his curls caught between her fingers/

Kat doesn't seem to need Caroline's response, barks orders for the siren to be taken to her cabin. It's the largest, and they've rigged a tub, because Caroline had insisted they not kill him, unless absolutely necessary.

Surely a calm conversation could be had? It was unlikely that he'd targeted her specifically, probably just doing what was in his nature. A mutually beneficial agreement wherein he agreed to keep a lid on it when their ship sailed past his home (Lair? Lagoon? Caroline wasn't certain which term he'd prefer) and they released him back into the waters he haunted.

Caroline waits as long as she can make herself, before heading below decks. Kat and Enzo smirk at her knowingly, when she enters the room, but clear it obligingly. "I'll leave you two to your business," Kat murmurs as she leaves. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Caroline had no idea what that had been supposed to mean. The list of things Kat wouldn't do was awfully short, from what Caroline had gleaned over the years.

She stands tall, and crosses her arms, refuses to let her nerves show as she approaches the metal tub he's lounging in. He looks completely at ease, powerful. Like a king receiving subjects and not a prisoner. His brows rise, interest flickering, "You're a vampire as well?"

"Yes," Caroline sniffs. "And I don't appreciate you trying to kill me."

"Whoever said I was trying to kill you?"

Caroline scoffs, "Sirens don't exactly have a stellar reputation for catching and releasing."

He sinks lower in the tub, conceding her point, "Perhaps. What's your name, love?"

"Does it matter?"

"My name is Klaus," he tells her, ignoring her sarcasm. "And I was not, in fact, trying to kill you. Something about your mind called to mine, a rare occurrence. I merely sought to find out more."

Caroline edges closer, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Something about my mind? Am I supposed to swoon now?"

He grins, "I hardly think you're the swooning sort. Much too sensible."

And Caroline has no idea why, because it's completely crazy, but she finds herself wanting to smile back. She refuses to, pressing her lips together in a tight line, glancing away.

When she's confident she can be stern, she walks a few paces closer. "Look, we need to work this out. Because I'll kill you if I need to. Running product through your territory saves us time, and time is money. But it's kind of a hassle that I keep trying to take a dip in the ocean every time you open your stupid tempting mouth. One of these days Kat might not be fast enough, and then who knows how long it'll take to fish me out? We might miss a deadline, and I do _not_ miss deadlines. Because I'm _sensible_."

He doesn't seem bothered by the threats of murder, if anything the light in his eyes grows hot and hungry in response. "Why don't you come here," he suggests silkily, tongue peeking out to wet his full lower lip. "And I'll show you why it would be a pity to kill me."

She takes a step, a big one, her body wanting what he's offering. But she shakes herself, digging her toes into the floor. "Ugh, stop it! I am not having sex with you."

"Not yet," he corrects. "And I wasn't asking you to. That's not what you think of, when your mind reaches out for me. You want to be pleasured, sweetheart. Held open and teased until you beg for that final push to send you reeling. You want my mouth, licking at your arousal, my tongue toying with your clit."

Caroline flushes hot and goes still, "You can see my thoughts?" she hisses, mortification warring with unease.

"Not all the time," he assures her. "Just when you're thinking of me."

"I don't think of you! I've never met you."

"Are you sure about that, Caroline?"

Her eyes widen, "How do you know my name?"

"You used to sit out on the rocks, at your family's summer home. Sometimes you read aloud, sometimes you'd just talk. I listened."

"You mean you lurked," Caroline accuses, her mind racing. She'd loved that house, when she was very young. Liked to bask in the sun on the rocks he spoke of, listen to the water lapping. It had been soothing, and now that she's let herself remember she realizes that she'd dearly missed it.

She'd taken to sea life well, and maybe those summer trips were the reason why.

"Perhaps," he allows. "In the beginning you were easy prey, but I could never bring myself to lure you into the water. And then your family gathered, talked of your death, and celebrated your short life. And I mourned you, before moving on to warmer waters. Imagine my surprise to find you again, just as I'd last felt you, on a ship half a world away. And to set eyes on you, find you unchanged by time. I don't like to think of myself as subject to the whims of fate, but perhaps I might make an exception. For you."

"Those are very pretty words," Caroline says. Tries for coolness, even as she tells herself that she's not to be swayed by them.

"I have plenty more. Does not make them untrue."

"Prove it," Caroline challenges. "Show me that I can trust you. We're still anchored. I can have you back in the water in minutes. Don't sing to me when I pass next time."

"And if I don't? Will you come visit me, of your own volition?"

Caroline has a sinking feeling that she'll be unable to resist. "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to learn to trust me too."

He studies her, for several long moments, assessing. Caroline holds her chin high, meets his gaze steadily. "Come here," he entreats softly. "Let's begin this trust you speak of, hmm?"

It's a dare and Caroline's never been very good at shying from those, even when she should. She takes measured steps forward, doesn't flinch when his arm comes out of the water, reaches for her hand. His thumb strokes over the pulse of her wrist. A small smile curls his lips, but he doesn't comment on its wild fluttering. Klaus tugs, until his lips brush over the delicate skin, tongue drawing a teasing circle. "It's a bargain," he agrees. "But if I might make a suggestion?"

Caroline nods, not trusting herself to speak. Or climb into that tub with him if he offers again.

"That necklace. See the witch who made it. She knows my magic. Have her make one for me."

Caroline blinks, confused. "Why?"

His smile is slow, something greedy to it as his eyes drift down her form. "Simple, sweetheart. I love the ocean, but legs have their own advantages. And I suspect you'll feel more comfortable, with the things I wish to do to you, if I have a pair."


End file.
